


A Touch of Honey

by Kaylarx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Universe, College, F/F, Futa, canonish, few differnces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: Hey, Im AbigailsArt on tumblr and I was asked in an ask to tell how Blake and Yang came to be in my Bee Family AU. So here it is. The start to it. It will cover some of the important moments in their life and why Blake left Adam for Yang.They are in Beacon but some minor differences, like less Grimm to worry about. Not a huge focus on fighting, more school then fighting. All that. And Blake is still with Adam.Will maybe get smutty down the line.





	A Touch of Honey

“I’m Blake Belladonna,” the dark haired girl shook her hand. 

“Beautiful name,” Yang gave her the most charming smile she could muster. The girl blushed and put her head down. 

“Thank you, but you should know I have a boyfriend.” 

And that’s when knew Yang was screwed. Because she always wanted what she couldn’t have. 

\- minutes before - 

“I hope we don’t have terrible roommates,” a tall blonde said as she threw her yellow duffel bag on the top bunk bed. 

“You know for someone so yellow and bright you don’t really think happily,” her sister, a dark haired with red tips said to her as she also picked the top bunk. “Whoever the other two are I’m sure they will be great. Maybe you can finally get yourself a steady partner.” The younger one elbowed her blonde sister. 

“Ruby my love life is none of your business,” she rolled her eyes and elbowed her sister back harder. 

“It sure is when I can hear it Yang,” Ruby had pushed her making Yang lose her balance and fall face first into the bed. She heard her sister giggle so she kicked behind her, hitting Ruby’s knee sending her to the ground. As Yang got up, the younger had pulled on her leg, making her hit the ground with a thud. 

This meant all out war 

It wouldn’t be a problem if the rest of their new team and roommates didn’t walk in while they tried to kill each other. 

“Ahem,” the taller of the two clears her throat to get their attention. “Are you Ms Rose and Ms Xiao Long?” Yang managed to peel Ruby off her back long enough for her to get up and look at the girl in question. 

And damn was she a beauty. Dark black long hair, with golden yellow eyes, that seemed to Pierce through Yang’s heart. All matching perfectly with her pale skin. She wore a nice black skirt with a grey top and black denim over it. There looked to be a little emblem on the breast pocket at well, a white bull? 

The cutest part were her extra set of ears of the top of her head. They were folded back in consern when she walked in. Already worried about her new roommates and why they were on the floor spazzing. 

Yang’s face became flushed taking in this mysterious girl’s beauty. She must have noticed as her ears perked up, and she glanced away. 

“Excuse me,” the smaller one stepped in front of her. “But can you please answer, do have the right rooms?” She mumbled her next statement. “Please say no.”

Yang snapped out of her thoughts, trying to compose herself. “Ah, yes you do have the correct rooms.” She smiled at the two brightly. The smaller white haired one rolled her eyes. Not happy to be sharing her room with these idiots. 

“Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company,” she held her hand out for Yang to shake. And she did so. She thought for a second, this girl was basically royalty. Great way of meeting probably the most powerful girl in their whole school. 

But she turned her attention to the dark girl quickly. “And you are you,” she grinned at her and held out her hand. She took it. Her pale skin silky soft against Yang’s rough large ones. Her hands were often hurt from boxing, but this girl’s felt like she never lifted a thing before. 

I’m Blake Belladonna,” the dark haired girl shook her hand. Still with a suspicious look in her eyes but giving a little grin to the blonde brute. 

“Beautiful name,” Yang gave her the most charming smile she could muster. The Faunus blushed and put her head down. Her ears fell back on her head as she shook her head smiling harder. 

But she managed to compose herself looking back up into the taller one’s violet bright eyes, “Thank you, but you should know I have a boyfriend.” 

So, that was a little unexpected. Yang always wanted what she couldn’t have, and that often got her in trouble. 

“He must be a lucky guy,” The blonde grinned brightly at the faunus girl. Who laughed a bit. 

The dark haired girl turned away mumbling to herself, “Maybe I’m just unlucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed


End file.
